


...Shit

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: I Don't Know What to Call This [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 13:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: When Sans gets his first heat, Edge and Red are glad to help.
Relationships: Spicykustard - Relationship
Series: I Don't Know What to Call This [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572133
Kudos: 72





	...Shit

Sans woke up in his room, it was still dark out. He listened to see if someone was up and didn’t hear any noises that would point to Edge or Paps being up. That was strange. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time. 2 o’clock in the morning. What had woken him up this early? He hadn’t had a nightmare and had slept in his own bed for once. 

He then took into account how he felt. His joints ached a little and he felt warm. Well warm might be an understatement, he felt like he was burning from the inside out. His magic was also gathered in his pelvis, attempting to form. He rolled over, hoping to get some more sleep and ignore this for a little longer. He knew what it was, he had helped Red and Edge too much to not know. 

He fought against the magic as it surged. It was too early for this and he wasn’t going to deal with it right now. It then formed his cock without him wanting it to. He sighed as he rolled onto his back. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his dick, hissing a breath as it was more sensitive than usual. He stroked it and let out a quiet moan. He wasn’t going to be able to stay quiet, not with how sensitive his magic was. 

He stroked it faster, grabbing the pillow from behind him and biting down on it. He came after only a few strokes with a muffled scream into the pillow. He laid there panting, his cock throbbing in his hand and still hard as a rock. He did this process a few more times before his cock became sensitive enough that the slightest touch turned quickly from pleasure to pain. He let go and laid there, sweating and panting. 

He heard movement downstairs and knew someone was up. Part of him hoped it was Edge, maybe Red. If it was Red though that wouldn’t really be a good sign given how early it was. It would be about normal for Edge. There was also the chance it was Papyrus. He laid on his bed and wished it was Edge’s hand on his dick, or Red’s mouth around it. He grabbed it again and stroked it at a fast pace this time. He came before he could grab the pillow again and let out a loud moan. 

He then heard footsteps on the stairs. Great. He heard them come up to his door and then heard a quiet knock. 

“Sans?” 

That was Edge’s voice and he almost moaned again but stopped himself. He started stroking his cock again, speeding up at the knowledge that Edge could probably hear the sound of his hand on his dick. Edge had very good senses. 

“Yea?”

Sans was close and couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. He was going to cum with Edge right outside his door. He grabbed the pillow and sped up more. He bit down on the pillow as he came, his hips jerking up off the bed as he jerked himself through it. This hadn’t died down at all. He laid there panting. 

“Are you ok?”

“Yea, just fine”

He expected to hear Edge walking away but he didn’t. Edge knew. 

“Sans?”

“Yep?”

“Would you…”

Sans waited in anticipation for him to finish it. Yes, fuck yes he wanted help, but he was gonna wait for Edge to finish the question. He wanted to be sure that that was the question on Edge’s tongue.

“...like some help?” Edge said in his deep bedroom voice. 

“Fuck yes! Please!”

Edge opened the door and closed it behind him. He took in the state that Sans was in. His hand around his cock, his shorts around his ankles, sweat dripping down his skull, breaths coming out in fast pants. He was a mess and hadn’t even made a dent in the heat. Edge let out a low chuckle. 

“Should I go get Red as well? Would you like both of us to help you through this? You’ve given us so much help, it’s only fair to return the favor”

Sans put the pillow over his face as he let out a loud moan. Stars he wanted that so much. He started stroking his cock again. He could feel it pulsing in time with the beat of his soul. He only got a few strokes before he was close again. He felt a hand grab his and move it away. He let out a whine at the loss of friction. 

“I know, Sans. But remember, you need to edge yourself before you let yourself cum to get through this”

Sans knew this but that didn’t make it any less frustrating. His hips jerked up in search of friction that wasn’t there. Edge then moved the pillow off his face. 

“From that reaction I’m guessing you would like me to go get Red?”

Sans nodded furiously and Edge let a smile grace his face. 

“Do you think you can keep from touching yourself while I’m gone”

Sans shook his head. There was no way, he needed to cum so bad. 

“That’s fair. I’ll be right back” 

With that he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sans’s hand twitched as he fought the urge to just grab his cock and make himself cum. He wanted to be good for Edge, which was different and odd. He would deal with how that made him feel later. When he didn’t feel like there was lava in his bones. 

He guessed that it made sense since he was already in a relationship with the two of them. Both him and Red were in Edge’s collar. His head felt fuzzy and nice, he just wished that Edge would hurry up and come back. Praise him for being good and not cumming while he was gone. He heard footsteps in the hallway. His door opened then and Edge came in behind Red, closing the door behind them. 

Edge turned to look at Sans and saw him panting as he tried to keep from touching himself. Edge walked up to the side of the bed then and looked him over. 

“You kept from touching yourself?”

Sans nodded and his hand twitched again. Edge then looked into his eyes and gave him an almost concerned look. He looked to Red and motioned for him to come over. He nodded at Sans and Red looked in his eyes, then looked at Edge, then back to Sans. 

“Hey buddy. Can you tell me you name?” Red asked as he sat next to him on the bed. 

Sans looked at him confused. His name? Why was that important? What was important was getting this heat out of his system. Why weren’t they doing anything except staring at him? Did he do something wrong? He was supposed to be answering a question, what was it? Oh yea.

“Sans” he said still giving them a confused look. 

Red looked up at Edge. 

“10”

Edge crossed his arms and sighed. 

“Sans I don’t know if this is going to work. Not without us having taken time to explain this beforehand”

Edge then sat on the other side of Sans. Sans looked at both of them with a confused look. What did he mean? Was something wrong? He hadn’t meant to get all fuzzy headed. He hadn’t meant to go into heat, he couldn’t control that. He then felt a hand on his arm which caused him to let out a low moan. 

“Sans, you did nothing wrong. It’s just…”

Edge sighed. 

“You’re in subspace and we haven’t talked about limits or even a safeword”

He felt a hand on his other arm. He just wanted them to touch his dick. It was throbbing and twitching. He needed to cum so bad. Weren’t they here to help him through his heat?

“Sans, sweetheart, we’ll need to talk about those things”

“Yes, we will, but for now we are going to help you through this heat”

Sans let out a moan and his hands twitched again. His hips jerked up looking for some kind of friction. He needed them to touch him, he needed to cum. Edge reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock. He started stroking at a fast pace and Sans let out a loud moan. He tried to put a hand over his mouth but they held his arms down. 

Sans’s hips jerked in time with Edge’s strokes and he was close in no time. Edge knew and wrapped his hand around the base. Sans let out a whine. His hips twitched looking for the friction that he was denied. They did this cycle five more times. Edge had his hand wrapped around the base of his dick. Sans felt tears of frustration well in his eyes and tried to keep them at bay. 

He was burning up and so hard it hurt. He was also exhausted and just needed this to be done. Edge started stoking again, a slower pace than he had been doing. 

“Please, Edge. Please”

Red had been petting his skull since the third time of doing this. He moved so that Sans was in his lap and continued to pet his skull. Sans needed so bad to cum, the little friction that he was getting was becoming painful because he was so sensitive and so pent up. He looked up at Edge, the tears falling down his cheeks. 

“Please, boss”

He knew it was a dirty to use that name, but it felt right and it was more likely to get him what he wanted. What he _needed._ It made him feel light and fuzzy headed and he liked that feeling. Edge’s breath hitched and he sped up his pace. Sans was close after only a few strokes and tried to get out a warning. It only came out as broken moans. Edge didn’t stop this time and Sans saw white as he came. Edge stroked him through it and only stopped when Sans let out a whine at the overstimulation. 

Sans laid there panting, trying to catch his breath. He felt Red move to lay beside him and Edge did the same. They wrapped him up in their arms and waited for him to come down. When he did he opened his eyes, which he hadn’t realized he had closed, and looked at both of them with a smile. Edge pulled him closer and held him tight. 

“Get some more sleep, we need to talk when you wake up”

Sans nodded and snuggle into him. He felt a hand rub soothing circles on his back. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just keep getting ideas for this series as I'm writing the stories. So, this may be an ongoing series, or it may only have one more story in it. I don't know yet. Guess we'll find out when I write the next story.


End file.
